Una vida a la lejanía (PAUSADO)
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: (PAUSADO) SLASH (YAOI), AU, serie de oneshots sin orden cronologico: Este universo se sitúa en uno en que Deadpool (Wade Wilson) es hijo adoptivo de Logan (Wolverine) y Scott (Ciclope), por lo tanto hermano de Nathan (Cable). Scogan, Spideypool,Cable x Gambito, Daken x Daredevil, etc. ¿Qué sucede en un mundo en que los mutantes están vetados de todos los derechos humanos?
1. Introduccion

_**Una vida en la lejanía**_

SLASH (YAOI), AU: Este universo se sitúa en uno en que Deadpool (Wade Wilson) es hijo adoptivo de Logan (Wolverine) y Scott (Ciclope), por lo tanto hermano de Nathan (Cable). Todo desde su infancia hasta su adultez. Scogan, Spideypool, Cable x Gambito, Daken x Daredevil, etc.

¿Qué sucede en un mundo en que los mutantes están vetados de todos los derechos humanos? Los humanos intentan la destrucción de todos los "INFECTADOS" como empezaron a llamarles, un mundo sin un lugar para ellos.

Inicio de la introducción:

Una realidad y un futuro en que ninguno quería vivir, el joven profesor Xavier ha conseguido por así decirlo una paz temporal en sus terrenos, la mansión X, el único lugar para los mutantes. Logan un mutante frio y de carácter fuerte vuelve a residir en la mansión tan solo por dos simples razón que lo acompañaban, era un bebe de unos 8 meses, Wade W. Wilson a petición de su difunta madre había conservado su nombre real y su primogénito un niño de 7 años, hijo de su difunta esposa Itsu, al cual la gente del pueblo llamo Daken, el antiguo mutante había decidido que un mundo peligroso en el que los que eran como él no eran bienvenidos y aunque fue recibido con brazos abiertos no se mantuvo contento pero su razón le impedía marcharse. 7 años después empezó a salir con Scott Summer, quien estaba divorciado y también tenía un hijo por 2 años mayor que el pequeño Wade, los niños al poco tiempo parecían haberse conocido y haber sido hermanos de toda la vida.

Introducción:

La mañana pasaba lentamente y la luz solar cubría el cielo, los niños jugaban mientras Scott admiraba el panorama por la ventana en eso Logan parecía aparentemente tomarse una cerveza sentado en el pasto observando a Wade dibujar y a Nathan hablar con Hank sobre experimentos futuros en lo que Daken tarareaba una canción J-pop de una banda Visual kei que le gustaba, todo en la mansión X parecía ir con calma cosa que agradaba al fundador Charles Xavier que hablaba con su esposo, Eric, sobre futuros planes para la academia mientras cargaba a su pequeña hija Wanda, que parecía más inquieta de lo normal y sostenía la mano de su pequeño Pierro que no se quedaba atrás. Los cónyuges charlaban amenamente sobre grandes planes de ampliación de algunas clases además del futuro de grandes inventos de parte de Hank y por otra parte en la casa otros miembros del lugar intentaban disimular unas risas mal contenidos al contemplar un dibujo hecho por Wade, que según él seguía en proceso ya que todavía se encontraba dibujándolo, en este intentaba representar a su familia y era la razón por la que todos se reían tanto que llamaron la atención de los demás habitantes de la academia y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta todos miraban, y sin poder evitarlo reían a carcajadas, con certeza lo que les causaba gracia a los mayores era la diferencia en estaturas en el dibujo: Delante de todos estaba por supuesto su papa, Logan con su característica estatura de 1,65 después le seguía el dibujo de Scott con su altura de 1,91 cosa que causaba polémica entre todos los mutantes.

¿Y cómo le hacen Logan y Scott para ya saben, hacer la fogata? – Pregunta entre risas Pyro haciendo reír y dudar a muchos de ellos.

No, ese no es el problema – Decía la mutante Mystique con una sonrisa maliciosa – Si no como le hacen para besarse durante el fojeo, lo que yo no sabía de Scott era que le gustaban los enanos y que me valga el factor curativo si Logan me escucha.

Con sinceridad yo nunca me creí ese cuenta de que era heterosexual - Irrumpió en la conversación Magneto que acababa de llegar a la escena – Yo fui de los que me sorprendí cuando dijo que se iba a casar y más aun cuando descubrí que no iba a ser con garritas.

Cierto – Decían a la par los dos que conversaban anteriormente en lo que casi morían de la risa.

¡Y listo! – El grito del pequeño dibujante sorprendió a los otros que rápidamente observaron su dibujo con una gran sonrisa de asombro - ¿Qué te parece mamá?

Es preciso cariño – Respondía a la pregunta Scott haciendo darse cuenta a los tres hablantes que siempre estuvieron detrás de ellos y darse la vuelta para ver el rostro del inmortal mas enojado de lo común – Pero ya te he repetido que dejes de llamarme Mamá, no soy mujer.

Pero es que en la escuela dicen que todos tenemos un papá y una mamá – Espetó el menor pensándolo un poco – Y como le digo papá a papá entonces tú debes ser mi mamá, además Nate y Daken te llaman igual.

Vamos, Scott, tranquilase además el niño tiene su lógica – Le interrumpió la de piel azul – Tu al casarte con su "papá" te convertiste en su "mamá" y es normal que te llame así, tu prácticamente lo criaste al igual que a Daken por eso te tienen tanto afecto.

Es cierto – Corroboro Charles con una ligera sonrisa – Para esos niños tu eres su mamá

Aunque mal gusto sí que tienes, porque el carácter de Logan de los mil demonios espanta hasta al mismísimo Lucifer – Dijo el chico de fuego intentando hacer que sonara como una broma aunque lo decía muy enserio ganándose una mirada no muy amigable de parte del mutante que portaba garras de adamantium

Porque no te enciendes con tu encendedor y le dices a hielitos que te apague – Le dijo con odio mientras observaba el dibujo de su hijo menor con interés y hablo justo antes de que Mystique abriera la boca para soltar uno de sus típicos comentarios – Cascada, Mystique, cascada (1)

¿Te gusta Papá? – Pregunto el niño que no se enteraba de nada de lo que hablaban los mayores – Me esforcé mucho haciéndolo pero pude dibujar a todos los de la casa me costó muchos días y mucho papel pero lo logre.

Esta bien – Contesto su padre sin mucho ánimo pues en realidad eso no era algo que le importara mucho.

¿Que solo esta bien? Sabes lo que me costó esto – Contesto ciertamente enojado el niño, solo bien, aun le ardía en el alma – Solo bien.

Tampoco es que fuera para tanto, es solo un dibujo – Le dijo el castaño mirando a otro de sus hijos que estaba a punta de caerse - ¡Daken quítate eso y mira por dónde vas!

Cortas mi flujo creativo – Exclamo corriendo hacia dentro de la casa - ¡No me dejas ser!

A ver lo que haces con tu hijo, Scott – Le reprocho a su esposo con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Estás queriendo insinuar que mi pequeño tiene algo malo? – Respondió con una pregunta indignado el menor de los cónyuges – Y si tiene algo malo lo heredo de tus genes defectuosos.

¿De mi? – Cuestiono ahora también indignándose el Howlett - ¡Si el que lo malcrió fuiste tú!

¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Claro que no! – Le grito en respuesta aunque todos sabían a la perfección que la culpa siempre fue de Scott porque todos se dieron cuenta de cómo era su crianza con Wade al igual que con Nate, solo que este siempre estuve al lado Logan, ya que le admiraba por lo que se parecía mucho a él en estilo, lo callado y lo serio además de lo desgraciado sin embargo Daken era otra historia siempre actuaba de una manera ingeniosa y sobre todo astuta ante muchas situaciones llegaba a ser muy calculador, aunque no llegaba a ser frio era demasiado listo para alguien de su edad.

Mucho habían durado, hasta me sorprende – Dijo Charles acariciándole el cabello a Wanda y presintiendo una próxima jaqueca muy cerca - Ya sabía yo que el día había comenzado demasiado bien.

El atardecer llego y las estrellas cubrían el manto estelar, los últimos rayos del sol se reflejaban en el horizonte, una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de todos los niños, era el momento de cenar y además cocinaba el tío Scott que cocinaba como los angelitos según los pequeños, quienes fueron los primeros en llegar a la mesa. Todos en la casa se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares de la mesa, Logan y Scott sentados al lado muy cerca de manera que pudieran tomarse las manos disimuladamente debajo de la mesa sin que nadie se pudiera dar cuenta con sus tres hijos alrededor, Nate sentado al lado de su padre y siguiéndole Daken mientras que Wade se encontraba al lado de su mama, Ororo, Hank y Alex intentaban alejarse de los problemas por lo que se sentaban bastante lejos de Jean grey, quien odiaba profundamente a Logan por haber llegado de la nada y quitarle a Scott así como así, Erik y Charles uno al lado del otro junto a sus pequeños, Mystique cerca de los problemas para escuchar cualquier cosa que se rumoreara a la hora de comer, John y Bobby uno delante del otro para de vez en cuando poder rosar sus manos cuando intentaran tomar algo de la mesa en cuestiones todos tenían sus razones para haber escogido sus sitios.

¿Te paso el pollo? – Pregunto Nate mirando a su hermanito menor intentar alcanzar el tazón con el contenido por 2 minutos – Papá pásale a Wade.

Bien – Respondió este tomando el tazón y entregándoselo a su hijo menor – Pide las cosas si las quieres.

Logan, trata de ser mas cariñoso con Wade, solo es un niño – Le reprocho Scott ganándose una mala mirada de parte del mencionado – Y no me mires así.

De nuevo con lo mismo niñito – Contesto de mal humor el inmortal – Es tu culpa que Wade no entienda, le sobreproteges mucho.

T e dije que dejaras de llamarme "Niñito" – Dijo un poco enojado el Summers queriendo estrangular a su marido y preguntándose internamente el porqué se caso con él después de todo - Mira Logan, me estás diciendo que dudas de mi autoridad y métodos de crianza con nuestros hijos, yo creo que Daken y Nate se han criado muy bien.

Como quieras mocoso – Dijo Logan intentando dar por terminada la conversación, aunque se podía notar cómo todavía se tomaban las manos.

Qué bonita familia ¿No? – La voz de la mutante que podía cambiar de forma se hizo escuchar entre los presentes – Scott y Logan parecen muy felices además al pequeño Nate le gusta al parecer estar mucho tiempo con garritas a diferencia de contigo querida Jean ¿Y porque será?

Tu siempre tienes que esperar el momento perfecto para envenenar el ambiente, Mystique – Le reprocho Erik que aunque le gustaban las peleas sabia que Charles y Pietro no se sentían bien en ellas.

Lo siento, solo es que me parece muy gracioso – Dijo la mutante azul y pelirroja sin poder evitar reírse maliciosamente y mirar directamente a la persona a la que iba la indirecta tan directa que lanzo a la atmosfera.

Pero bueno, ya no pensemos en eso por favor – Musito sorprendiendo a todos Nathan intentando calmar aunque fuera un poco la situación – Mamá y papá están juntos y ya no hay más que replicar.

Sólo decía – Murmuró aún con malicia en su tono la mujer volviendo a comer tranquilamente y con certeza feliz pues ya había logrado su cometido.

La cena transcurrió ciertamente tranquila pues no hubo más interferencias ni más comentarios envenenados por parte de Mystique, quien pareció entender las silenciosas amenazas visuales de Logan en lo que Wade relataba una pequeña historia sin sentido de lo que sería vivir en un apocalipsis zombie para que después todos vieran al nuevo Howlett regañar a su cónyuge por dejar a los niños ver una película de terror con ellos, sabiendo que los niños irían a dormir con ellos por la noche y estarían asustados al día siguiente cosa que a su marido no parecía importarle en lo mas mínimo ya que era un insensible pero eso le costaría caro, nada de sexo hasta que los niños volvieran a sus cuartos.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Notas de la autora:

El significado de la palabra cascada que Logan usa como insulto hacia Mystique es refiriéndose a los acontecimientos del nacimiento de Kurt Wagner, el hijo de Azazel y la metamorfa por supuesto, en la que Mystique para salvar su propia vida, lanza a su hijo recién nacido por una cascada, por esto cada vez que ella intenta darle un consejo sobre paternidad o lo molesta este usa esta treta para hacerla callar.

Comentario de la Autora:

Hola querid s gracias por leer el inicio de esta pequeña historia que costara de una serie de one shots centrados en este tipo de trama en particular, desde el inicio de la historia de esta familia, desde la niñez hasta la adultez de sus hijos. Siendo sincera tenia eta idea desde hace tiempo, pues soy una fanática del mundo Marvel y DC comics en general, y comprendo perfectamente que he juntado muchos universos de los comics y para informarles seguirán apareciendo mas ligas de universos en lo que transcurre esta extraña línea de tiempo que he tomado por lo les invito a dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias o lo que sea para ayudarme con su apoyo.


	2. ¿Qué como nos enamoramos?

Un día los pequeños Howlett se preguntaron cómo empezó la relación de sus padres, Daken quien era el mayor, en realidad no lo sabía o con sinceridad no podía recordarlo muy bien, aunque su memoria raramente le fallaba, además de que eso era lo que le intrigaba. Los niños se dirigieron a la habitación de sus padres y claramente tocaron antes de entrar, cuando una afirmación de parte de sus padres se escucho, el pequeño trió de hermanitos se hizo presente y subiéndose a la cama, acostándose entre sus dos padres como típicos niños pequeños que parecen estar asustados y buscan la protección de sus papis, solo que en este caso, era la curiosidad lo que los llevo hasta allí. Y estando cómodos entre la seguridad de la presencia de sus padres, les preguntaron para aclarar su duda.

¿Qué cómo nos enamoramos? – Repitió pensativo el padre de familia – Pues con sinceridad no lo sé.

No te hagas el tonto, James – Dijo su cónyuge con una ligera sonrisa – No es como si no te acordaras, solo es que no quieres contarlo o que ellos no lo sepan por obvias razones.

¿Y como sucedió, mamá? – Le pregunto el menor de los hermanitos con dulzura en la voz - ¿Porque papá no quiere que lo sepamos?

Pues es muy simple, siente vergüenza de que sepan que él fue el que hizo que todo entre nosotros volviera a empezar de una manera muy dulce, ósea muy impropia de su padre si se lo preguntan.

_**Flashback**_

Era una tarde de un día como cualquier otro, bueno no tan normal como hubiera querido, acababa de pensar sobre su matrimonio con Jean, la quería y tenían un hijo (Aunque ella fuera su madrastra) el pequeño Nate solo quedaría entre la batalla del divorcio y eso no era algo que quería, aunque su relación no parecía ir tan mal como para recurrir directamente al divorcio, estaban en un punto medio donde intentaban solucionar sus problemas maritales como cualquier otra pareja que tiene un hijo. Pero esa misma tarde todo cambio tan solo con su regreso, Logan, tan solo escuchar ese nombre podía ponerle los nervios de punta. Ese día en que Howlett volvió, no lo hizo solo, Un par de niños lo acompañaban cosa que le sorprendió ya que él mayor no fuera de los que les gustaba la compañía y mucho menos de niños o al menos eso creía de él, tanta fue su sorpresa como la de los demás, y tan solo poner un pie en la academia, todos esos sentimientos confusos hacia su persona volvieron, y las dudas sobre su matrimonio se intensificaron. Anteriormente había tenido una pequeña aventura si así podía llamársele con Wolverine, en un momento en que Jean y él se habían dado un tiempo para meditar su relación, debía admitir que cuando se encontraron en aquel bar, no era la persona más amable ni conversadora pero todo cambio luego de un par de copas y muchas anécdotas amargas sobre el pasado, y al poder darse cuenta, se iba tambaleándose, dispuesto a conducir hasta casa, cosa que el inmortal no le permitió ya que se veía increíblemente ebrio por lo que decidió llevarlo a casa y tan solo porque él fue quien propuso lo del burbon y las cervezas.

La cara de susto que el Summers puso al notar como Logan intentaba subirlo a su camioneta fue tan sorpresiva que le saco una ligera carcajada al mayor que podía esconder ciertamente su asombro.

¿Crees que voy a violarte o algo? – Entre risas bajas le pregunto intentando no sonar más agresivo de lo que comúnmente era – Ni que se te vaya a pasar por la mente, niño.

Cállate viejo – Le soltó acostándose en la parte de atrás del vehículo y sintiendo como todo se movía a su alrededor – Y si fueran a violarme desearía que no fuera un fósil como tú, d preferiría estar con todos los hombres de la tierra antes que contigo.

Con que así te pone el efecto del alcohol – Respondió el Howlett haciéndose como él que no escucho nada y pasando por alto el comentario, obviamente solo porque estaba borracho – Agresivas, así me gustan.

Ahora no te quieras hacer el gracioso, idiota – Le dijo enojado Scott, que no conocía el porqué de su ira pero se sentía bien soltar todo su mal carácter y aunque el otro no fuera el causante, él muchas veces había tenido que soportar el carácter agresivo que parecía ser totalmente natural en el otro – Tan solo llévame a casa.

Ahora quieres ir a casa, antes no me dijiste lo mismo – Siseo con cierta malicia sentándose en el asiento del piloto y encendiendo el auto – Tienes muchas facetas cuando estas bebido.

Y tú tienes muchos niveles de estupidez – Contesto enfadado recostándose boca abajo, cerrando los ojos para intentar sobrellevar la sensación de vértigo que se encontraba experimentando – No volveré a beber contigo.

Yo en ningún momento te obligue a nada – Le dijo empezando a enojarse por la nueva actitud del mocoso, al principio era divertido pero ahora se volvía molesto – Hmm…

El silencio se hizo en el cargado ambiente tanto que solo podían escucharse sus respiraciones, un agitada y la otra lenta de una manera pausada, una mirada observaba una definida curva que pertenecía a una contorneada figura por el rabillo del ojo en el retrovisor y sin poder darse cuenta, mordiendo su labio inferior, y dándose cuenta de que tal vez si bebió mucho (Con ese tipo de pensamiento, era obvio su estado de ebriedad) No pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y volver a mirar el camino. Con una enorme sonrisa bajo del auto y retrocedió al notar como el otro continuaba acostado en el mismo en que había estado durante todo el trayecto.

¡Scott! – Le llamo entrando a la parte de detrás de la camioneta – Mierda, Se quedo dormido este chico – Termino de hablar para con bastante fastidio tomar a la "Bella durmiente" (Recién nombrada) entre sus brazos y llevarlo adentro a un estilo nupcial, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia pero había que hacer lo que se tenía que hacer. Entro silenciosamente a la casa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, no estaba preparado para recibir una buena dosis de miradas sospechosas por parte de Moneditas (1) y la imbécil de Mystique, además no quería despertar al inquieto de Wade y mucho menos a Daken que empezaría seguramente a malinterpretar las cosas. Subió las escaleras a las habitación más tranquilo pues se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy silencioso y quizás los demás o estaban dormidos o quien sabe andaban por ahí, al llegar a la habitación del Summers, lo deposito en su cama y decidió ir a su recamara, una ligera sonrisa curveó su rostro al ver Scott acurrucarse empinando un poco las caderas.

Bonita vista – Se dijo aceptando por completo que se había pasado de copas en el bar, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, se dirigió a su habitación pero no sin antes asomarse en las habitaciones de sus dos hijos, sorprendiéndose bastante al no encontrarlos en sus respectivas alcobas y con preocupación pero sobre todo fastidio entro a su propio dormitorio suponiendo que se encontrarían ahí pues a los pequeños les encantaba dormir en su cama y sobre todo cuando él no estaba allí pues les gustaba apropiarse de todo el espacio en ella, con ligera gracias rio al darse cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas porque encontró a los niños tirados en su cama pero le sorprendió el encontrarlos despiertos y mas a aquellas horas, pues debían ser esos de las 2 am o las 3 calculaba, y ellos al darse cuenta de su presencia le miraron con curiosidad pero cierta alegría en sus rostros infantiles.

Creímos que no volverías – Dijo el menor de sus hijos con lagrimas en sus ojos azules, que intentaba retener en sus orbes – Teníamos miedo.

Dicen lo mismo cuando voy al súper sin ustedes – Le contesto tomando entre sus brazos al pequeño con cierta delicadeza que no solía mostrar con nadie a excepción de sus hijos – No iré a ningún lado, solo es que a veces salgo cuando creo que están dormidos.

No te vayas, Papa – Ahora decía el mayor intentado disimular las lagrimas que intentaban escapar de sus orbes mientras corría hacia los brazos de su padre a refugiarse del sentimiento de desolación que sentía – No nos abandones. (1)

Tranquilos no lo hare, me gustaría reír porque aun son muy jóvenes, apenas si tienes 10 años Daken y ni hablemos de Wade, ya verán que en un par de años no querrán ni saber de mí – Les intentaba explicar a los pequeños de 10 y 3 años la situación sin que sonara muy brusca – Les prometo que los llevare donde quieran o les daré algo para compensar.

¿Esta permitido pedir una mamá? – Preguntaron ambos niños aun entre los brazos de su padre.

**Fin de Flashback **

Y un par de meses después mientras yo y Jean estábamos en plenos papeles de divorcio, su padre me pidió una cita y me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él – Les dijo Scott a sus hijos al terminar la historia – Y 4 años después nos casamos, de allí hacia adelante conocen la historia.

¿Ósea que preferiste a Papá antes que a la maestra Grey? – Pregunto el menor de los hermanitos con curiosidad.

Si, aunque muchas veces me pregunte porque – Le contesto al pequeño acariciando sus cabellos dorados – Muchas veces cuestiono esa decisión pero luego me acuerdo de ustedes y se me pasa.

Pues anoche no parecías decir lo mismo – Dijo el mutante mayor con un tono ciertamente chistoso – Y hoy tampoco lo estarías diciendo si los chicos no estuvieran aquí, además siempre estas más irritables de lo normal y siempre como un humor de mujer celosa.

Y tu anoche no parecías ser tan idiota – Respondió con una ligera sonrisa intentando que los niños no se dieran cuenta de que discutían y creyeran que solo lo hacían en broma – Ahora pequeños, vayan a dormir, mamá ira a verlos en 5 minutos, después de que hable con su padre.

Si – Contestaron los tres al unisonó bajando de la cama para ir a sus habitaciones y irse a dormir antes de sus padres los castigaran, pues ya conocían el temperamento de sus cuando se enojaban.

¿Con que irritable, no? – Le pregunto el Summers a su esposo al haberse ido de la recamara que por mala suerte compartía con ese hombre que sabrá porque se caso con él – ¿Mujer celosa? Y te he dicho un millón de veces que no hables de lo que hacemos por las noches cuando ellos están durmiendo, que se ponen a maquinar cosas que yo no quisiera que supieran de nuestra intimidad.

Recuerda que tú fuiste quien empezó…

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Notas de la autora:

(1): Solo quiero que sepan que en esta historia Daken al igual que Wade, pero sobre todo mucho más Daken podrían experimentar un fuerte sentimiento de abandono maternal al haber perdido a sus madres siendo apenas muy jóvenes, cosa que podría afectarles internamente con el pasar del tiempo y es por eso que se aferran mucho a su padre para intentar llenar un vacío interno dejado por la falta de una segunda figura que ejerciera como apoyo.

Comentario de la autora:

LO LAMENTO MUCHO POR NO CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA CON TANTA CONSTANCIA COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO. No les daré excusas, solo es que he tenido un par de problemas que me han afectado mucho en mi lado creativo pero estoy aquí de vuelta para ponerme al día con mis proyectos que estoy llevando a cabo en el momento y con mucho cariños les agradezco por leer la historia aunque no dejen comentarios, seguiré con esto hasta acabarlo supongo, de nuevo gracias lectores y hasta la próxima. FELIZ SAN VALENTIN!


End file.
